5 days till valentines
by ollyizard
Summary: this is the story that will change the TK's and Kari's life's forever
1. day 1 part 1

OK people this going to be my first fan ficition so hate as much as you like on this so I leran what to improve on note I'm also British so we say mum instead of mom

Disclaimer I don't own the right to Digimon.

**5 day's before Valentines**

Day 1 part 1

It was a early on a Monday morning Kari was already walking to the spot where she and TK meet up. TK was still in bed as usual and then his door opened with a smash.

"TK get up,Kari is probably already waiting for you and you don't want to keep her waiting do now"saying in a worried voice "now get up and get your clothes on your beagles ready"

TK then shot out of his bed and in to his green yellow long sleeve shirt and his green shorts and before he had chance say anything to his mum he took his beagle put on his and zoomed out the apartment. "_I'm late Kari going to kill me! Got to think of a excuse."_ TK then heard Kari calling to him.

"TK were going to late at this rate get a move on you slow coach"Kari said shouting to TK.

TK then started running as fast as possible While yelling "SORRY I'M LATE KARI" he then stop to catch his breath "I..._pant..._had to..._pant...take a...detour" TK _said while trying to catch his breath. He then looked up to see Kari smiling at him.

"Don't worry TK you aren't late I thought you might want a wake up call" She looked at TK with friendly smile TK was still trying to catch "_Oh TK" _Kari Thought to her self.

TK and Kari have been best friend's since they were kids they talked about a lot of common stuff until TK asked "Its only 5 days till valentines day have you got a eye on anyone?"

Kari was a bit shocked so replayed "no not yet" but in her head "_TK just wait and you will find out" _

TKturned a bit red and thought "_Well if I'm going to do it I'll have to do it then" _"I think I know who Davis has his eye on" TK said with a smile.

Kari laughed "yeah sure you do TK"she said as she laughed.

They got to school and they saw Davis and the others doing the stuff they usually do expect for Davis him self he was mumbling to himself about something and writing something down as well "your brown...and...eyes...remind me...love Davis" is the words the group could hear Davis saying as he was writing on a piece of paper.

Sora then told Davis "you know Davis there's a few more days before valentines you have plenty of time think of something for Kari"everyone started laughing.

"shut its not that" Davis shouted "then what is it?" Tai asked "Its a...ummmm ah its a poem for English actually yeah that's what it is" Davis said crossing his arms.

"So you don't mind if I take a look then?" Tai asked while smirking "Well you see..." Davis was cut off by TK and Kari "Hi everyone" they both said in complete synchronization. "nothing except for the fact that Davis has done his homework" Said Matt "HEY!" yelled Davis "can I take a look?"ask Kari sweetly Davis couldn't think what to do he then said "no its not finished yet plus you would copy me" Davis said trying to hide it Matt then got out of his had and started to read out loud "Your brown hair and hassle eyes they remind me of autumn love Davis" Everyone started to laugh.

Davis then yelled "GIVE ME THAT BACK MATT!" TK then thought "_If I don't give my gift to her first then I'll have to wait another year" _TK then started to look worried Kari then said to TK "Are you OK TK?" TK then started to look red "um yeah we better get to class"TK said and they all went to there classes.

So what do think? Please review !:)

Disclaimer I don't own the right to Digimon.

Owner of story Ollyizard


	2. Day 1 part 2

OK here's the next part hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Digimon

**5 Days Till Valentines**

**Day 1 part 2**

It was quite late in the day school was almost over and Davis was still doing his English homework TK and Kari's Digimon were waiting in a tree for them. Kari's was a cat like Digimon with white fur and a purple and white stripped tail she was called Gatamon , TK's was a small orange guinea pig Digimon he was called Patamon.

Patamon and Gatomon were friends like TK and Kari they talking about them "What has Kari been like recently?" Patamon asked Gatomon replayed with "she's been worrying a lot about someone I think" "why do you say that?" Patamon said with a confused look "well it's getting close to the day where people show feelings of love to someone,so I think she hoping for one person to show his feelings. Gatomon said.

Back in school TK and Kari were sitting next to each other talking about valentines when TK brought up "umm this is going to sound awkward but" TK stop mid sentences "Go on" Kari said with a big smile "um well you see on the day I want to get someone something" Karis smile went a away and her heart broke as TK said the words "Do you know what I should get for her?" TK said while looking down at the floor "maybe a necklace?" Kari said looking down, she was trying to hold in her tears "That might work thank Kari" TK said with a smile.

Then the bell rang and everyone ran out of the school Kari ran home not waiting for TK at all TK called Patamon "patamon what did Kari sound like when she called for gatomon?" TK said with a frown "she was almost in tears I think" Patamon said "_Get I've done it now" _TK thought

When Kari got home she went to her room sat on her bed and started crying "What's wrong Kari" Asked Gatomon "It's TK, he likes some else" Kari said while crying her eye out "Kari TK is you're beat friend he probably didn't to fall out with you if you and him broke up" Kari looked at Gatomon whiped her tears away and smiled "your right Gatomon TK is my best friend and I have got respect what he chooses"

TK went home his mum had made him some hot dogs "how are you TK?" his mum asked "Fine mum" TK replayed with out emotion he grad a hot dog and went in to his room Patamon followed TK. "TK don't beat your self up over Kari" patamon said in concern "But Kari now hates me because of one thing I said" TK said almost in tears "well look on the bright side" patamon said trying to cheer him up "It could be worst a evil digimon could be trying to take over the world" TK laughed at what Patamon said "well that wont happen so long as were here right" TK replayed with a great smile "Tomorrow I'm going to say sorry to Kari"

_Mean while in the Digital World_

"is everything going according to plan" someone said in a deep voice "Yes soon light and hope will no longer exist in the real world and the digital world" replayed someone with a higher voice "good,my love soon the worlds shall belong to us the apocalypse will start in 3 days"

And that's it for its chapter sorry if they are turning out short I'll try and do them as fast as possible remember I am British so mum=mom

Please review

Owner ollyizard


	3. Day 2 Part 1

Hey guys something here is the next chapter in the story I HOPE you enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon

**5 Days Till Valentines**

**Day 2 part 1**

It was a new day Kari was still a bit down but not as much as yesterday she was going to wait for TK or at least that what she thought.

To her surprise TK was waiting for her "Took you long enough" TK said with smile and Kari smiled back "So TK why you here first" Kari said with a smile trying to hide her sadness "_Why is she so happy guess she got other it well might as well ask" _TK thought to him self "Well what type of necklace and colours would you suggest?" TK said in a embarrassed kind of voice

After that Kari snapped in her mind she thought "_THAT DOES IT! When I find out who this girl is I'm going to give a smack round the face. But I might as well help TK" _Kari replayed with "Well I think pink would be a nice colour or maybe white and maybe something that has your name and hers in it" TK than said "thanks Kari. I know I can trust you with my secrets"

Now they were just coming in to school and everyone was in the normal place doing the normal stuff except Ken oddly "Hey Ken what are you doing?" asked Tai Ken than looked around and everyone looked at him "I'll tell you what it is just don't tell Yolei" Ken said quietly "It's for Yolei on valentines day here what do thi..."Ken then stopped midsentence then everyone heard "Hey guys" it was Yolei shouting from the gates Ken then put the piece of paper in his pocket.

TK and Kari were coming in just after Yolei and they both were talking about the Valentines present Tai then saw them both and called them over "Hi everyone wheres Izzy?" asked Kari "He's in the computer room" Tai said. TK then said to Tai "Hey Tai can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure TK" Tai replayed they then walked out of view of the others "What up TK" Tai asked "Well its Kari was she OK last night?" TK said in a worried voice "Well...I can't really say after she came home she spent the rest of the in her room" Tai replayed "why do you ask" Tai with a curious face "Well I think don't tell her this" TK then took a deep breath and came out with "I think I love her" Tai took a few steps back in shock Tai then smiled "I knew it" Tai said TK then looked up at him "you're not mad or anything?" TK asked "why would I it was pretty clear" Tai replayed TK then smiled "Tai can you give this note to Kari? don't tell her its from me just say some bay gave it to you and told you to give it to her" TK asked "sure TK" then they both went back to the group.

When they got back to the group Ken's cheeks were as red as roses ,which had just been picked,while they were gone Sora had arrived and was glaring at TK Kari then said "hey there's a lack of Davis today where is he" "he called in sick" said a voice it was Davis's sister June just then Matt came to the group "hey guys wh..." he then saw June.

June then ran to Matt and said "Matt I've missed you so much" she then tried to hug Matt but he kept on moving out of the way and mouthed to Sora "_HELP!" S_ora then replayed with "your problem" June then turned to face Sora and then said "PROBLEM YOUR THE PROBLEM RED HEAD!" Sora then expressed distaste be slaping her round the face "SORA!" shouted Tai trying to hold her back "COME ON JUST ONE MORE TIME!" Sora said trying to break free from Tai's grip "I'll get Matt just you wait!"

TK then looked at Kari "hey Kari" Kari then replayed "what is it TK" smiling back "what do think Davis is planing for you?" TK said "I don't know but I've got a plan for someone else on the day" Kari smiled and blushed a bit "well anyway I think we should get to our classes" TK said and they all went to their classes of the day.


	4. Day 2 Part 2

Hey guys its me yeah I didn't put a please review at the end last time because I am a idiot. Sorry if the chapters are short it just looks like a lot on the program I use anyway here is the next chapter

Disclaimer:I do not repeat do not own digimon

**5 Days Till Valentines**

**Day 2 part 2**

It was about half way though the day TK and Kari were in maths and they were sitting next to each other giving each other the answers "The answer is 16" TK whispered Kari giggled ,a little, then thought "_oh TK if only you liked me..." _she then looked around the room "_who could it be now Tailor no too dumb;Rebecca no too popular" _she thought "hey Kari what are you doing?" TK asked "nothing important" Kari replayed swiftly "OK go back to what you were doing then" TK said while smiling at her.

It was on the way to next lesson that Kari stared to feel a bit funny "Hey TK I feel a bit off" and as soon as TK turned to look at Kari she fainted "KARI!" TK shouted while catching her before she hit the ground. Everyone was looking and just as it couldn't get any worse Tai walked by "KARI!" Tai shouted "what happened TK" Tai asked "I don't know she just fainted" TK replayed "well lets take her to the nurses office" Tai said "come help me TK" they carried her to the nurse office and told her what happened "well don't you two worry she probably just fainted and thats it, not sure why she fainted" the nurse said "just head off you two she'll be alright" then TK and Tai left.

Kari's mind

Kari was floating in seemingly endless darkness,every thing including her was dark her skin,her hair even her eyes were dark.

She was floating for what seemed like days until she heard a voice reapting her name "Kari...Kari...Kari" it sounded very familiar to her,she then realised that the voice was Angewomon's voice Kari then shounted into the darkness "ANGEWOMON! Is that you?" she questioned then a pink light came out of the darkness it was Angewomon "Kari this is the future" she said "WHAT!" Kari replayed with a shocked voice.

"Yes it may not seem like it but the world is put this way because of you Kari" Kari's heart stop for a second in shock "I...did...this?" she said look terrified "Yes, but this is a warning, the only way to stop this from happening is to stop loving that special person in your heart" Kari then put her hand on her heart "I have to stop loving TK?" Angewomon then nodded; Kari took a deep breath and said almost crying "I will...stop loving TK"

The area around them then changed to a lush green environment with digimon and humans playing and working together,Kari then asked "what happened" "This is the altered future you have created with those words keep those words in your mind and this will happen" Angewomon replayed Kari nodded as she was a bout to leave she heard a voice in the back of her head "Don't believe her Kari! She's a fake!" she soke the voice out of her head and stared to wake up.

She woke up on a bed in the medical area "well you seem fine now don't ya" a voice came from Karis left she turned to find the school nurse Betty smiling at her "Yes thank you miss" Kari replayed "Oh don't thank me thank your brother and uhh TK was it?" Betty was a resealable aged nurse so she had trouble remembering things some times "yes thats his name; by the way what happened to me anyway?" Kari asked "you fainted is the short answer dear" Betty replayed "you better stay here for the rest of the day your brother said he was going to get at the end of school" Betty said Kari then put her head on her pillow and thought "_If what Angewomon said is true then I better try and stay a way from TK as much as possible" _Kari then remembered "_Oh crap Sora you better have forgotten!"_

Soooooooooooooooooo what do think please review

By Ollyizard

Disclaimer:I do not repeat do not own digimon


	5. Day 2 Part 3

Hey guys it back from the dead, sorry I haven't been uploading the chapter to this story you guys seem to like it's just that I went on a trip to Belgium and was close to the holidays so I needed some rest but I'm back so read it and please review (thank for all the positive reviews so far)

Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own digimon

**5 Day Till Valentines**

**Day 2 Part 3**

Kari was running round like a headless chicken looking for Sora "_SORA, SORA where are you you better be making out with Matt or something" _Kari was thinking

TK andTai where in there classes, they arranged to meet up after school to go get Kari, the bell rang both TK and Tai thought "FINALLY" they then rushed off to the nurse's office to get Kari, on the way there Tai Bumped in to Kari still looking for Sora "Kari what are you doing here?" Tai asked Kari replied with "well you see it's...uhh" she couldn't think of anything to say so looked around and over Tai shoulder she saw TK running to them "Uhh left my bag some where see ya later bye" she said really fast "KARI WAIT" Tai shouted, he then sighed "theres no stopping her when she has to do something" Tai said to himself "Tai!" a voice came from behind him, he turned to find TK "why aren't you going to the nurse's office" TK said, Tai reply with "about that..."

**Kari**

Kari was looking left and right Sora but was no where in sight "come on Sora you've got to be here some where!" she said to her self, then she looked behind her and she saw a group of girls and one of them was Sora "SORA!" she shouted but since it was the end of the day everyone was talking and her voice was a meow (no pun intended) in the group of raw's, so she started running to her but someone steped in front of her "Girl are you part of the tennis club" a large women with black hair and white cloths asked "uh...no" Kari replied "then GO AWAY!" she yelled, Kari was frighted to death so she ran away as fast as possible, she then went outside and wispered "Gatomon we should head home" Gatomons head poped out the bottom of the tree "does mean its time to eat?" said Gatomon "almost" Kari replied, she then heard someone call her name.

**Back to TK and Tai**

"So Kari was here just a moment a go?" Asked TK "that's what I just told you" Tai Replied, they then started walking out of school "did she say what she was doing?" TK said "no she just ran off when she saw you coming" Tai replied, TK then stoped walking "why would she run away from I mean I'm her best friend" TK said "I mean it's not like I'm a poison" at that moment TK saw Kari talking to Gatomon "KARI!" Tai shouted, Kari looked over at them and started to run to the school gate, Tai and TK started to chase her "Man she sure can run fast" said TK "well she is my little sis after all" Tai replied, Kari was running but someone got in front of her "Kari just the person I was looking for" Kari stoped and looked up to find it was Yolei "hi yolei" Kari was talking as fast as she could "I was wondering if you would recommend anything I should get for someone on the day" Kari just kept nodding while looking behind her to find them close "Hawkmon said I should..." kari cut off Yolei " Get what you think is best bye!" Yolei then said to her self "oh the check of that girl!" Tai and TK passed Yolei and stop running "We can't catch her" said TK "what's up you two why were you running" asked Yolei "long story short she's trying to hide something from us" said Tai "oh really? She isn't the type of person to hide stuff" said yolei "Hey Tai" said TK "What?" Tai asked "could you ask her tonight what is up?" TK replied, Tai just nodded at him, then they heard someone call out there names "HEY TAI,TK,YOLEI!" they turned around to find Sora walking towards them "H...hey Sora" Tai said nervously, Sora walked up to TK and gave him a piece of paper "Open it I don't what's in side a girl with brown gave it to telling me to give it to you" TK took the piece of paper, opened it and reed it "um" TK said "well who's it from?" asked Tai TK replide with "doesn't say" "what does it say then?" Tai asked "says not to tell anyone what this says" TK said "aww well anyway see you guys later" Tai said everyone then said "Yeah bye" then they went there separate ways.

By Ollyizard

So what did you guys and gals think to it please review

Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own digimon


End file.
